


Not just a ring

by imjustabitch



Series: Just small Destiel fics and stuff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustabitch/pseuds/imjustabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo know she had seen that ring before, just not around Dean`s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just a ring

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I tried to write, just for fun. And English is not my first language at all.

”What are you wearing?”

Dean just smirked, closing his hand around the ring hanging around his neck. 

“This thing? Oh, nothing important at all. Just something I gained from someone here the other day”.  
Dean saw the confusion in Sammy`s face, and tried not to laugh at him. 

He really liked his new necklace, and he really liked how he had gotten it too. Best not to think about that memory in a crowded hall at school. 

Jo joined the two of them later at the lunch looking at Dean.  
Dean was devouring the last piece of his pie, not paying Jo any attention as she continued staring at him, and then at Sam. Sam just shrugged; he had  
given up making sense of Dean a long time ago. 

“What are you wearing?” 

When Dean didn`t seem to hear her, she kicked him under the table right in the shins. 

“Ouch, what the hell, man?” 

“What are you WEARING?” 

“Nothing, just something I got here the other day. No big deal.” Dean smiled, trying to eat his pie in peace.

“I know I have seen that ring somewhere before. But on a finger, it kind of looks like… “ Jo trailed of, looking down at her food a smile suddenly  
appearing on her face 

“Who gave it to you?” 

Cas came in and sat down beside Dean, drumming his fingers against the wooden table, clearly annoyed with something but before Dean could ask Jo  
made a strange sound, looking down at Cas`s fingers and up to Dean`s neck. 

Dean looked up at Jo, startle by the sound. “What?” he asked, annoyed at the interruption when he was trying to talk to Cas. 

“Cas?”Jo said in an all too sweet voice. Dean cringed, fuck.

Cas look at Jo, smiling “What, Johanna?” 

“Did you lose your purity ring over the weekend?”

Cas looked down at his hand, frowning a bit. “No, I did not lose it. Why would you think so?”

Jo shrugged “Well you`re not wearing it anymore” It sounded awfully like a question, Dean thought. 

This was not the way Dean had hoped this day would go.Not at all. He carefully slide his hand under the table and gently squeezing Cas`s thigh.  
Dean saw the small smile Cas gave him in response. 

Cas did the little head tilt that Dean didn`t think was adorable, not at all adorable. 

“I think you know where it is, do you not?” Cas said smiling at Jo.


End file.
